dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Azure Flame Kite (G.U.)
Recent additions Was this babelfished? It seems grammatically questionable... - Kuukai2 23:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :No I used google. I planned on using the translation by honyaku.yahoo.co.jp however, there was an error. If you want to create a better sentence here's the original text. :三爪痕＜トライエッジ＞（蒼炎のカイト） ゲームとは違い蒼炎の守護者の形態にはならなかった。また、ゲームよりも回復が早いためかバルムンクやオルカを伴わず一人で行動している。 - Outlaw630 03:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Linking to... LINK All I'm trying to say is that Azure Kite is just as much an assumption as Shugo. You should either link them both, or link neither until the next chapter surfaces. Feel free to explain why it's so much more likely Azure Kite... - Kuukai2 05:18, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Azure Kite is named "Kite" and the LINK Kite has his symbol on his hat. If it was Shugo he'd... ya'know be called "Shugo" and not "Kite". --CRtwenty 06:23, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Games Kite is portrayed in LINK as having had that symbol instead, and Shugo has been called "Kite" out loud more than Azure has... - Kuukai2 15:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::I say take out the link on this poage and don't link to Shugo either until we actually KNOW something. You're the same people who refused to say Endrance was Elk or hell, that Natsume is the same one Kite knew. Just stop jumping to conclusions, sit down, and wait for actual facts like you usually do. --Biccy 16:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Exactly. You're such a fucking hypocrite, Kuukai. Get rid of all the pages linking to LINK characters unless there's actual evidence. Use your own crappy logic. You seem to like using it in other pages like Hotaru, and yet you disregard it here? Kulaguy 00:09, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Get rid of all the pages linking to LINK characters unless there's actual evidence. - That's all I'm trying to do. Not going to respond to the flamebait, you can easily go back and read the evidence for Hotaru being either male or plothole... - Kuukai2 01:54, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh crap. I can be just plain dumb sometimes... Like I said, I've reviewed and stand by my past logic (the Udeden section of analysis is clearly wrong, and an explicit statement that a PC is male should be good enough to supersede "looks"), but looking at this article's history I clearly did screw up here. I thought I had tried removing the LINK link on this article and that had been overruled, but apparently I just imagined it. That's why I tried linking to Shugo, I was trying to force some consistency on the matter. But since that never happened, my actions made almost no sense. Sorry, guess I'm slowly losing my mind... - Kuukai2 03:17, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Azure Kite has appeared in LINK as his own separate character form Kite. Just thought I'd throw that out. Does he get his own page as seems to be the standard for anyone in LINK (why are we doing that?) --Rpg 00:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I would assume he does get his own page, if you want to make it. We're doing it because it's hotly debated on whether the characters are actually their original incarnations, AND because template information, such as age, class, etc. is different, just like when we made new pages for characters like Piroshi in GU. --AuraTwilight 21:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Naming isn't he called "tri-edge" in G.U. rebirth? i am almost finished with it and he's only been called tri-edge. besides he looks almost nothing like kite, his eyes are darker hair is MUCH longer, and he has stiches on his clothes. also it's a diffrent type of orange, kite's outfit is closer to a burnt-orange while tri-edge is a lighter, yellow-orange besides that i don't think that tri-edge and kite are the same. because if you think about it that would mean kite is controling tri-edge, if that's so wouldn't he fight the PKing and evil stuff that tri-edge trys to do? kite is good tri-edge is not. tri-edge may be cubia reborn because of SHUGO'S braclet...? or maybe shugo's data went corrupt, and created tri-edge...? Wow, so many things wrong with that post. One, sign your posts with 4 of these: ~. 2nd: NEVER, EVER claim that Azure Flame Kite=Cubia or AFK=Kite. The credits list "Tri-Edge" from Rebirth as "Azure Flame Kite." So that's what we call him. Tri-Edge is a nickname. WHen you fight him, his name is Kite, or whatever he was named in Vol 1. Also, go here. WARNING: ENDING OF VOL 2 SPOILS Tri-Edge Souen no Kite 17:39, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Woah, I didn't know you could use a horizontal rule to post above te toc like that... Ack, I was typing up a much less spoilery "beat the damn game and look at the credits" response, but I guess you beat me to it... - Kuukai2 17:44, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if this is a little late, but I can't help this... Did he just say that 'AFK looks almost nothing like Kite'? >_>--Bulletcatcher 00:07, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Vol 3 Pics? Where are these pics located? PICS NAO! :Here's a link to a link to the pics. Trust me, I nearly crapped myself. :http://www.dothackers.net/forums/viewtopic.php?t=6939. :Enjoy. -Introitus Name in credits For the record, I've beat the game twice, and I distinctly remember his name being written as just Kite. I don't know where people are getting "Azure Flame Kite". - Biccy 00:49, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :This might be the default vs. your imported save's name... Dunno, though I'm pretty sure that it's Kite with the English subtitle "Azure Kite" in the Japanese version... If that name doesn't even appear once in the US version, though, we should insert "flame"... - Kuukai2 01:20, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, I should have clarified. It's just Kite in both the battle and the credits. I honestly don't remember "Azure Flame Kite" anywhere, and I beat the game again just the other day. Edit - Actually, the guy may be confusing it with "Azure Flame God". Combining the terms in his head. That's all I can think of. - Biccy 04:57, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::Erm, I should have clarified. You loaded in Quarantine data, right? If he didn't, that may account for the difference, since even though it's the default, "Kite" becomes hardcoded when you start a .hack save... - Kuukai2 06:07, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah,, I did convert from QUARANTINE. ... Dammn, now I think I wanna try without a converted game. Or is that possible now? :::::Might need to use a different card... I wouldn't worry too much, I just want to know what the default is... - Kuukai2 06:34, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::I believe the default is "Kite". Bulletcatcher :::::::EDIT: Wait, nevermind. I have no clue. I misunderstood "default", as I skimmed the chat. Bulletcatcher ::::::::His actual name is just "Kite", we only put the "Azure" part there to distinguish him from the original Kite. --CRtwenty 16:40, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I thought he was named "Azure Kite" in the Japanese version's credits? - Biccy 17:59, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::He is. As of Japanese Vol.2 I believe it works like this: Their Japanese in-game names are Kite, Orca, and Balmung. Their romanized names for the Arena and credits are Azure Kite, Azure Orca, and Azure Balmung. Their Japanese names in the credits are "Kite of the Azure Flame", etc. I think, I might double-check... - Kuukai2 21:52, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Ok, so after beating the game again I made sure to pay special attention for this, and it indeed is Kite in the credits. However for beating 'Azure Flame God' in the VR system you unlock a background entitled 'Azure Flame Kite,' which leads me to believe the person saw this and assumed that was his official name. --Phoenix 22:49, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I checked the credits of my game two times his name was Azure Flame Kite maybe its just my game who knows not only that I seen it in the background selection screen in the desktop and thank you Phoenix for that finally at least some back up on this matter :::Did you convert save data from the original series?--OtakuD50 10:17, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::::No I didn't I never even touched that button this is my first .hack game and when I beat it it said Azure Flame Kite in the credits I'm sure of this because I just checked now :::::Did anybody use a converted save that was not named Kite? I'm interested to know if he's titled Kite in the credits or not, or to the name of your converted save. I still say that Azure Flame Kite is unlikely, unless the localization team likes to add words to extend names... Which we have seen with classes. And personally I don't feel like deleting my save and playing though again to check the validity of this. --Phoenix 16:20, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::then use a different memory card or something to that extent I keep checking the game it always comes up Azure Flame Kite all the time :::::::Oh gee, why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, maybe it was because I don't have another memory card. My reasons for wandering about converting w/ a different name is due to the fact that if it goes to the name of the converted character then it could be credited as AFK, also does anybody know if the credits are a .PSS file which would completely rule out the AFK name. --Phoenix 20:10, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::You keep checking it, eh? IIRC, the credits only play ONCE after you beat Azure Kite and unless you kept a save right before the battle against him, you shouldn't be able to see the Credits any time you want. I'll check the PSS file later but right now, I have other things to do. Kulaguy 21:48, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::::In fact I do keep a save file right before I face Azure Kite and everytime I have to beat him and his god form everytime just to make sure I am not hallucinating and dude take a chill pill I don't know you so how should I know you only have one? ::::::::::Wait, what are you saying after "god form..." I couldn't really understand anything after that. Anyways, how's about getting a screenshot of that part in the credits? Kulaguy 22:10, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::::It seems like this has been answered then. If you don't convert save file data, the default name is "Azure Flame Kite." Most people who DID convert data apparently got "Kite." Me, I got "Tsukasa" as the name in both the battle and the credits (you can do that if you name him Tsukasa in Infection). So I guess it's proven that the default name is Azure Flame Kite.--OtakuD50 22:08, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Huh. Strangely enough, the name of Kite on my savefile was "Tri-Edge," so when I saw that name in the credits, I thought that Tri-Edge was the default name which would be shown no matter what the imported name was, since that's what he is called during //Roots and Volume 1. So... Azure Flame Kite... Why am I not surprised at Bandai? *sweatdrop* ~ Ichida ::::::::FINALLY I have proof that his name is azure flame kite thank you otaku and I wish I could get a screenshot but alas no camera I can use and I was talking to phoenix who was freaking out a me :::::::::Wait. Kula, it's not suspicious, lots of people save before the final boss and lack the ability to screenshot, myself included. Still, how was this just proven, outside of handwaving? Don't we still have no evidence either way? - Kuukai2 20:28, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::It seems to be the best we have to go on. I could try doing a no-memory card speedrun (shyeah, that'll be successful...) and take a pic with a digicam, but that's the best I'd be able to do. -OtakuD50 :::::::::::::Otaku your my hero and if you do it I give you my full support ::::::::::::::I will continue to refer to him as Azure Kite. If it's really Azure Flame Kite, then you'll have to change the others to Azure Sky Balmung and Azure Sea Orca. *shrug* ~ Ichida http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/azureflamekite.jpg There (I told you it'd be crappy). Note though that in battle, the default name is "Kite," but "Azure Flame Kite" appears in the credits.--OtakuD50 08:02, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :And there we go. I guess the real question is if the other two will follow that ridiculous pattern... - Kuukai2 00:53, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::and let me add HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA thank you otaku thank you very much :::...and how do we know he simply didn't just start a new game in one of the R:1 games and name him Azure Flame Kite, then import into Rebirth? ~ Ichida ::::Does that even fit? - Kuukai2 01:32, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow, good point, XDD. I still intend to refer to him as Azure Kite. *shrug* Everyone'll still get the idea. I'm certainly not calling him Tri-Edge anymore. :P ~ Ichida :::::::well tough luck buddy the article has now been converted into Azure Flame Kite ::::::It's from Otaku, I don't think he'd jerk us around. --CRtwenty 18:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I never doubted him, it's just the other reason was short and irrefutable. Someone still needs to go into "What links here" for the article and change all the mentions of AFK in the articles that link here, and I think it should be Mr. Azure Kite/Unsigned IP Guy since he was the one pushing for this... - Kuukai2 22:49, 26 November 2006 (UTC) HE'S CUBIA!!!!!!!!!!!! :What an amusingly random outburst that was.--OtakuD50 09:17, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::XD lol I like your vocabulary Otaku--Coolkid602006 03:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::He has to be Cubia I just got a feeling...-Cojin17 ::::He's not Cubia... it's impossible. Cubia is the shadow of the Bracelet, Kite has the Bracelet. So he can't be Cubia. I don't even think he's an Anti-Existence to tell the truth. --CRtwenty 18:02, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Long time ago... I remember along time ago I read something about Azure Flame Kite having a section missing from his arm in the same spot where Blackrose broke the bracelet on kite's arm. :Bracelet, and it's not missing in Roots. - Kuukai2 09:39, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::nor is it missing from Rebirth :::It IS missing in Rebirth. See: Talk:Tri-Edge. That doesn't mean he's Cubia, though, and it's ALREADY been confirmed that Azure Kite IS Kite's data. And Kite =/= Cubia. What you should be thinking is there is a Cubia as an anti-existance for Auzre Kite. Kulaguy 01:02, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::::oh I thought he meant the arm entirely well yeah then it's true I guess a section is missing ehh I'm thinking too far in the future (azure flame kite loses his arm to ovan in Vol. 2) Azure Kite Maybe the avatar in the cubia core is azure kite. :Umm, ok but all we really know is that the shadowy figure in the Cubia core, is just symbolic of Cubia being the shadow of the bracelet, and if Azure Kite is indeed part of the TSN system then he can't be Cubia.--Brago-77 16:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) He could be Cubia because when you fight Cubia your standing on a bracelet.-Cojin17 :Reread that and come back again when that actually makes sense.--SicInfit Actually you are,so what's there to make sense about? :Mind signing your comments please? It irks me to have a comment directed at me and be unable to tell who it came from. What I want to make sense is the following statement I think I'm seeing: "Kite fights Cubia on a platform held up by a bracelet. Therefore, Azure Kite may be Cubia." Now tell me again how this is plausible.--SicInfit :It doesn’t matter either way because, Cubia was completely destroyed when the bracelet was destroyed, and all other bracelets after that were made so as not to create a Cubia no matter what was Data Drained, so there.--Brago-77 03:16, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::O RLY? Prove the Bracelets were made so as not to manifest Cubia. I don't remember reading that anywhere. Kulaguy 03:50, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't remember where I read it, but I read something saying Aura perfected the bracelet after her rebirth, it may not have been official, and I probably mixed up the facts in my head.--Brago-77 04:01, 30 November 2006 (UTC) But Azure Kite has a bracelet and it's missing a piece ,might i say the same piece that shattered when the bracelet was broken by Blackrose.-Cojin17 :My God, get it through your thick head. Kite is not fucking Cubia. Cubia is the Bracelet's SHADOW! Cubia has no fucking Bracelet. He can't even Data Drain. Azure Kite having the same piece broken shows that Azure Kite IS Kite's avatar, not Cubia. Kulaguy 03:50, 30 November 2006 (UTC) I didn't say that Kite was Cubia I said that there may be a chance that Azure Kite is Cubia. Plus Kite obtained a new bracelet after the fight with Corbenik so don't Fuckin curse at me! :Yeah, you pretty much did indirectly. Azure Kite has already been confirmed to be Kite's data, proved by converting any Games data. With you saying that Azure Kite is Cubia, you're saying Kite's data is Cubia, which is obviously wrong. And what does Kite getting a new Bracelet have anything to do with this? Kulaguy 14:04, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::just to let you know I'm not the one who started this (the afk dude) just to let you know its a different person :::And this is why people should SIGN thier COMMENTS. Seriously, it takes practically no effort to register an account.--OtakuD50 01:14, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Tsn system What is the Tsn system? :A system designed to make people sign comments after they make them. --CRtwenty 19:15, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry!:} But seriously fill me in. -Cojin17 :The TSN System stands for the Tri-Security-Network, a team of three AI's used to prevent bad things from happening, like the previous twilight incedent or whatever, and "the three azure knights" are belived to be this system by most people.--Brago-77 03:01, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Symbol On Hat Why did the symbol change on his hat? and what do symbols actually mean? -Cojin17 :As far as I know they are just symbols, and I don't think they are all that important.--Brago-77 03:06, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm not entirely certain, but I think the symbol on Kite's hate was that of the Fire Wave. You can see the same symbol on Natsume's gloves.--OtakuD50 03:39, 30 November 2006 (UTC) And on Wiseman's forehead.:)-Cojin17 Azure Kite and Kite Maybe the person behind Azure Kite is well,Kite playing around and stuff.-Anonomyous :That doesn't make sense. Even if 7 years have passed, why/how would Kite do most of the things Azure Kite's done (like travel as a ball of light)? - Biccy 21:09, 2 December 2006 (UTC) With the bracelet you probably could do about anything,plus hes probably been playing during the seven years.-Anonomyous ::More idiocy. The Bracelet doesn't let you do anything like that. All it does is let you Data Drain and Gate Hack. That's it. Stop brining this crap into the Wiki. Kulaguy 21:22, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::Doesn't the bracelet come from the key of twilight which lets you bypass the system?-Anonomyous ::::Who the fuck cares if it came from the Key of the Twilight? The Key of the Twilight is the one that can bypass the system, not the Bracelet. The Bracelet =/= Key of the Twilight. Kulaguy 21:34, 2 December 2006 (UTC) : We know he wasn't playing for a long while. He was treated as a legendary character in UdeDen, and told Balmung (via e-mail) that he's too busy to play. - Biccy 21:19, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Plus it's impossible for Azure Kite to be the original Kite, because you cant take PC data from R:1 and use it in R:2.--Brago-77 21:18, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Azure Kite IS the original Kite, datawise at least. But he's not being controlled by Kite's player. That's really all we know. --CRtwenty 22:33, 2 December 2006 (UTC) It could be Kite's player maybe his headset got messed up....--Kite X 03:27, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :It's confirmed he's not Kite's player. Simply a copy of his data created by a company 7 years ago. - Biccy 03:36, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Then why didn't they make a copy of Blackrose? Why just Balmung and Orca?--Kite X 03:55, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Maybe the fire deleted Blackrose's pc data?--Daipenmon 04:16, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I thought it was because BlackRose wasn't as famous as the Descendants of Fianna.--SicInfit 04:26, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Where does it say they copied his data?-'Kite X' Only Aura can do that, i.e Shugo and Rena's avatars are SD copies of Kite and Blackrose--Daipenmon 00:18, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Weird Why is Azure Kite like savage looking?-Noob : Damaged data? To induce fear? To make people think he really was G.U.'s villain? Who really knows. - Biccy 21:41, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe when his data was moved to R:2, it got corrupted. Maybe he Data Drained himself. Maybe he got into a fight with a sewing machine and lo-, no wait, that's Azure Orca. Point is, we don't know. Kulaguy 21:40, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Is it me,or does Azure Kite reminds everyone of Halloween-Cojin17 :Is it me, or are you just getting stupider? Kulaguy 14:23, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Actually stupider isn't a word...-Cojin17 :::Actually, yes it is. HA!. Kulaguy 00:45, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Touche',p.s. Azure Flame Kite says Trick or treat.-Cojin17 Episode What was the episode in Roots when Azure kite fixed the wrinkle in data?--Cojin17 21:37, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Episode 13 Thanks.--Cojin17 07:40, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :WTF... Did you just ask yourself a question and then answer it?--Ellimist 21:48, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :No, he just formatted it so it looks that way. The person who answered didn't sign their comment. --CRtwenty 22:03, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :I see.--Ellimist 22:22, 19 December 2006 (UTC) G.U. At the end of Volume one before Haseo and the others fight him it looks like he was ignoring them.--Cojin17 04:41, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I believe that that was only added to grant him a sort of "zombified" look. And I think he's there for those lockers instead of just Haseo and his party.--Bulletcatcher 04:49, 31 December 2006 (UTC) He was probably not going to attack them,it's like they're the ones who attacked first and he just defended himself.--Cojin17 10:01, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Azure Kite goes after AIDA. There were AIDAs in the lockers. Azure Kite went to attack them but Haseo and co. interrupted so he had to defend himself. It's not that hard to figure out when you know Azure Kite's purpose. Kulaguy 10:17, 1 January 2007 (UTC) If he joins your party in Vol.3 will he talk ,or will be like,(breathes weird).--Cojin17 06:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) AI I've already added Azure Orca and Azure Balmung as AI's. Can we do the same with Kite? I know it's not "officially" proven, but I think everyone knows they're AI's right from the get-go. :It's not officially proven... We're holding off on saying they're TSN for a reason... - Kuukai2 03:18, 4 January 2007 (UTC) There's a difference between saying he's an AI and saying he's TSN. There's room for doubt with TSN, but almost none with him being an AI, what with all the special powers he has and his behavior and whatnot. :... AI is Artificial Intelligence. If the character is not controlled by a player, it's either an AI or NPC. Kulaguy 03:27, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm just saying he's "obviously" TSN just as much as he's "obviously" an AI. There's still not a shred of confirmation yet, so we don't need to put it. - Kuukai2 04:20, 4 January 2007 (UTC) He's as much as an AI as Cubia is. (No, i'm not implying they're the same, lord forbid.) :He looks like he is, but there is not yet any evidence. Also, sign your posts. - Kuukai2 00:41, 5 January 2007 (UTC) I would, but I don't know how to register. But myeh. Cubia doesn't even "Look" like he's an AI. AFK atleast does. How come Cubia gets AI status and not Azure Flame Kite? :That's actually a very good point. I don't recall Cubia demonstrating intelligence beyond that of any other monster. (Appearance, of course, is irrelevant.) --Shinsou Wotan, 03:10, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::Tag-wise he's an AI because of XXXX. If AFK was said to be an AI in G.U.+, that would be good enough to warrant the tag. Unfortunately, I do not hav G.U.+... - Kuukai2 03:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Guys Guys Azure Flame Kite is a mindless PC that was put on Autoplay.--Kite X 22:17, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Cubia had the AI tag even before XXXX made that evident. It's not an excuse. :That may have been a mistake then, but it's correct now, regardless of the path it took. The current validity of the pages on this site is what we're worrying about, we don't care about past revisions or what may (or just as well may not) be revealed in the future. As long as the current page is correct, updating with such revelations isn't a problem anyway. Mistakes happen, it's part of being a wiki, and they get fixed as they're discovered. Also, please register and/or sign your posts. Registration is in the top right corner, if you missed it. - Kuukai2 23:22, 5 January 2007 (UTC) You guys have WAY too much time on your hands-Anonomyous Speech Does anyone knows if he talks in Vol 3?--Kite X 03:23, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Not verbally, but he can write emails and in certain scenes (*cough*Wedding*cough*) speaks through a Vital Vista. He said Data drain!!!--Kite X 07:55, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :What the fuck... You answered yourself...--Ellimist 18:51, 4 February 2007 (UTC) No I didn't and stop cursing.--Kite X 19:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I see, you just didn't type under the previous response... Oh and shut the fuck up. Oh noes, I said fuck again, what are you going to do about it?--Ellimist 19:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Well there's not much I can do with typing and all...--Kite X 20:09, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Both of you grow up. You're both acting like children. --AuraTwilight 20:11, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :This coming from the guy who complained that Sakubo will be insulted if we said she had "Multiple Personality Disorder" and edited it out while saying it was a grammar error. That right there is childish. Kulaguy 20:38, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Yes maam...--Kite X 20:16, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :AT's a guy...--Bulletcatcher 20:17, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::You need to let your inner child out every now and then. >_> /me wonders how this got so far off topic...--Ellimist 20:18, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Oops...my bad the name threw me off sorry.--Kite X 20:19, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Well I heard him say Data Drain...--Kite X 20:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I just realized that Azure Flame God is red.--Kite X 20:33, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Um... Cool? Hit enter twice, by the way... -__---Bulletcatcher 20:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) The sad part is that the Azure Flame God is BLUE. --AuraTwilight 23:47, 4 February 2007 (UTC) He is red look --Kite X 23:53, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :...Erm. Yeah, his torso is obviously red... have you EVER seen Kite, before? Nice work, captain obvious! :D He's also blue, by the way...--Bulletcatcher 00:04, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, because a Playing Card is totally grounds for canon. Playing Cards that frequently screw around with colors, artwork, designs, etc... --AuraTwilight 01:11, 5 February 2007 (UTC) It says he's surrounded by Azure flames not made up of them.--Kite X 01:39, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Wedding I watched the wedding scene and after the credits you can hear him say,Data Drain.... --Kite X 00:00, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :XDD, yeah, that was great. I really hope someone translates all those scenes. ~ Ichida When I heard it I got the chills.--Kite X 00:07, 15 February 2007 (UTC) E-mails Does anyone who owns Vol. 3 know what his e-mails say?--Kite X 15:27, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Quote I think we should change his quote to,"data drain...". :"..." is by far his most famous. Besides, if I recall correctly he says the names of like half his skills, too... - Kuukai2 02:35, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Data Drained Victim Does anyone know why Azure Kite Data Drained one of those players in that dungeon?--Kite X 01:16, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it's ever really explained. I'm guessing they were probably hackers or something so Azure Kite went after them for having "irregular" characters. Just speculation though.--Ellimist 01:27, 23 February 2007 (UTC) It was probably just to show him as the real tri-edge.--Kite X 01:30, 23 February 2007 (UTC) I also noticed that his pupils kept dialating in and out in that particular scene.--Kite X 01:31, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :The guy was probably a hacker or (more likely) an AIDA-PC. If he was an AIDA PC it'd explain why he fell into a coma. I believe that Ina says in CELL that Midori was responsible for him falling comatose, but I think you later found out that she was lying. --CRtwenty 02:26, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::Since when did Ina say anything in CELL? I may have missed something or not remember it, but I don't recall her so much as making an appearance. --Shinsou Wotan 02:52, 23 February 2007 (UTC) So what your saying is that if I have some AIDA connected to my pc without my knowledge,Azure Kite will just Data Drain me like that?--Kite X 02:33, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes. --CRtwenty 02:36, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes. It seems from CELL that one of the main things he does is return things to their initial state. AIDA infections are removed, Haseo was reduced to Level 1, and Midori... got rid of a lot of excess data. --Shinsou Wotan 02:52, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::Why WAS Midori DD'd anyway? I can't remember if I ever learned why--Ellimist 04:52, 23 February 2007 (UTC). ...Man that sucks,but that's hard evidence that he is an AI.--Kite X 02:38, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Party member I saw a great vid of Azure Kite in your party and when he fights he floats and slashes really fast similiar to the way he fights in Vol 1.--Kite X 00:56, 28 February 2007 (UTC) : Those have been out for at least 2 weeks now. It's a bit late.--SicInfit 01:48, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Well no one mentioned it.--Kite X 01:50, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :It's not like it's breaking news. =P--SicInfit 01:53, 28 February 2007 (UTC) So if he hands over his weapons to Haseo and he joins your party what weapons does he use? -Kite X :The Empty Skies still, guess he can get more of them or something. Shadow12000 08:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Art? Any art on Azure flame god?--Gundam Fan http://Google.com --AuraTwilight 03:07, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Did anyone ever find out what that broken piece of his bracelet meant?--Cubia X 01:01, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Best guess, Aura simply didn't have time to finish it.--Biccy 01:32, 25 July 2007 (UTC) OH!! Of course of course I can't belive I overlooked that thanks for clearing that up Biccy.--Cubia X 02:27, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Fun Arena Fact In Redemption, when you go the Arena, he's named "Azure Kite", no matter what he's named. A friend of mine had him named "Kite" in his game and it still came up as "Azure Kite". If what I heard about him also being called "Azure Kite" in the volume 2 (and three?) credits is true, doesn't that overrule the one-time-only "Azure Flame Kite"?--Biccy 02:06, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :He's also listed as Azure Kite in the credits of his friendship scene, so I believe his articles should all be changed to Azure Kite as well. ~ Ichida ::Okie, since Azure Kite obviously outweighs Azure Flame Kite, I think I will change it. Any real reasons not to?--Biccy 19:51, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::I wanted to do it, CR. ;_; I was just waiting to be polite. Ah well, guess as long as it gets done.--Biccy 15:44, 14 October 2007 (UTC) First Met I'll rewatch the ep., but I believe Haseo does not actually see Azure Kite until their first fight. It is shown that as Haseo holds Shino's PC body Azure Kite comes through the door, but turns and leaves right away. Haseo never seems to turn around and see him. Everyone seems to believe he's Tri-Edge from The Empty Skies that he uses, because they have 3 blades each. Even Phyllo makes this mistake. Putting together that he comes when Ovan said the one who commited the act would return and he uses The Empty Skies I believe it's at that moment that Haseo first thinks he's Tri-Edge, not when Shino is PKed. Besides, knowing Haseo's nature, he would have chased Azure Kite as far as he could if he saw him the frist time. - Oskiera And I wrote all this before I had an account but now I do...not that I know whether or not that makes a difference. :Well this is one of those things which contradict themselves. Haseo most likely did not know what Tri-Edge looked like because he wasn't looking at the door in Roots, but in TRILOGY, a flashback shows Tri-Edge standing in front of Shino when she was disintegrating. Which meant that in TRILOGY, Haseo already saw Tri-Edge but not in Roots. Perhaps someone could go and check out the games? Maybe flashbacks will be able to fix this... --~Seraph~ 05:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::He saw Azure Kite in Roots too, just not standing infront of Shino, basically on his way out instead. That's why Haseo went around asking for a "PK of azure flame." Most likely, Azure Kite was mourning the loss of another player in that scene. AuraTwilight 15:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Haseo shields Ovan Since no one seems to care I have taken the liberty of removing the false info concerning Haseo “being a shield when the data drain was aimed at Ovan”. In Resurrection, when Haseo is being data drained, you can clearly see that the door is still closed and no one is standing there (fast-forward to 4:26). Ovan is seen only after Haseo was already drained. Also please note that in Roots (episode 24) Ovan was not seen during or after the fight took place. The one that was actually standing at the door looking at Haseo was Touta (Who appeared a few moments after the fight ended). So it is possible it was Touta seen through Haseo’s eyes in the game as well.--Kiato 15:54, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :It's not false information, it's canonical, told to us directly by the producers of .hack via .hack//Truth. You sir, are wrong, and your edit shall be reverted if it has not already been done. --AuraTwilight 23:43, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::By Truth do you mean episode 25 of Roots? I didn't see any information on that battle at all in that episode. can you please state the time when this canonical information was presented?--Kiato 21:22, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::.hack//Truth is, I think, a magazine article or a site (I'm not too clear on it) that gave information from the creators themselves. It stated that Ovan WAS present for the battle and that's why Azure Kite used Data Drain. He had no reason to use it otherwise, since Haseo didn't have AIDA.--Biccy 21:41, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::For the record, .hack//Truth was an article that was on the Japanese official website, translated by our own Kuukai, I believe. I'm not sure if it's still up there. The article posted all sorts of other valuable information, like the fact that Shino was the original Epitaph User for Innis, and the origins of AIDA. --AuraTwilight 00:59, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, it's a full disclosure article in a magazine, that the official website tells you to read ( http://www.cc2.co.jp/gu/news/image/news070228_1.jpg ). - Kuukai2 03:44, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for providing me the source for this information. However, although I don't disapprove the source I do think this information should be stated in a separate part of the article (like the Trivia) and not in .hack//Roots which does not contain the above happenings.(P.S. I always though Haseo was data drained because he received an Illegal job extension from Herald)Kiato 09:34, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::The creators say it happened so it did. I hate the different perspectives of the first Kite vs. Haseo battle, but there's no point in complaining. Every time a story shows that battle, it's different every time. Kulaguy 23:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Just a note to put in here, but in TRILOGY, Ovan WAS in the cathedral when Haseo was data drained, it's very obvious it's him from the cannon-ish lock arm. Azure Kite aimed for the DOOR, but Haseo was in between the door and Azure Kite. Ovan COULD have been the target, but it's not explicitly stated or shown. --~Seraph~ 03:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re-name? Just a quick question, is there anyway possible to change back his name to the default or change it again from whatever you originally imported? I made a stupid mistake and picked my brother's save file without thinking and he named it something stupid. When I tried to import again it didn't even give the option of which save file, saying "You've already unlocked everything from the first import" basically. So is there any way to fix this please? >.< I appologize if this shouldn't be asked here, but I figure if you CAN change it, it'd be good to have on the page itself right? Shadow12000 10:51, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :You'll have to delete the Rebirth save file and start a new one entirely to import another save file, as far as I can remember. Kulaguy 16:54, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Alright, thank you. Shadow12000 08:04, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ------------------------- Oh, that's kind of cool, Japanese voice actor's last name is 'Aida'. I looked it up, and that last name is one she made up, it's not her actual family name. Wonder if she changed it for .hack? x.x --Ryn Leistra 08:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :She started using it in 1997... - Kuukai2 19:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, looked into that a few hours ago, apparently. =[ That would've been kind of cool. --Ryn Leistra 20:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC)